1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Television displays are often fixed to walls or racks. When users want to adjust a position or an angle of a television display, the television display needs to be disengaged and reinstalled, which is time consuming, tedious, and may cause accidents.